Legendary Super Saiyan
& (fully powered) (Culture Fluid influence) (Demigra's dark magic (Time Breaker dark magic) |class = Transformation |similar = Berserker Super Saiyan Super Saiyan Third Grade Super Saiyan Anger }} is a very rare transformation rather than just a title. It is the サイヤ タイプ|Sūpā Saiyajin Bī Taipu}} of the Broly-type Super Saiyan forms, it is a Super Saiyan which has evolved differently from the graded forms and levels 2 and 3, and is the Final Form of the ordinary Super Saiyan, which it is a powered up version of. The Legendary Super Saiyan is a being of immense power spoken of in an ancient Saiyan folklore,Dragon Ball Z: Buu's Fury, 2004 and Broly's form is referred to as being the "Legendary Super Saiyan" due to the user's love of destruction and slaughter - just like the Super Saiyans of legend, and it is noted that perhaps this instinct-driven form is the true Super Saiyan spoken of in legends due to its users love for destruction and slaughter.Daizenshuu 7, 1996 Though this form is not actually the Super Saiyan from the legend. Creation This form was created by ''Dragon Ball'''s animation company Toei Animation and designed by the original ''Dragon Ball'' manga author, Akira Toriyama. Appearance The Legendary Super Saiyan's appearance is quite distinguishable from the regular forms of Super Saiyan. The Legendary Super Saiyan's hair color is greenish-yellow. When he reappears some years later, in the movie Dragon Ball Z: Broly - Second Coming, his hair color has a slightly greenish-yellow tint; much less of a tint than in Broly - The Legendary Super Saiyan. In this form, Broly's pupils and irises vanish, making him look much more maniacal than he already is. The most noticeable difference between the form of the Legendary Super Saiyan and the regular Super Saiyan is the body size. When Broly transforms into the Legendary Super Saiyan, his body grows in height and his muscle mass greatly increases, making it similar in appearance to the Super Saiyan Third Grade transformation. However, unlike the 3rd Grade Super Saiyan form, Broly's immense size does not affect his speed, as demonstrated when he effortlessly evades rapid physical hits by a joint effort from Goku and Piccolo, his dodging the first uppercut in a series of attacks by Vegeta when the latter joined the fight, as well as a clothesline maneuver he used on Goku late in the film. In addition, unlike the 3rd Grade Super Saiyan transformation, the Legendary Super Saiyan actually increases the user's height. His skin also becomes very pale in color. When powering up to his maximum Super Saiyan power in this state, Broly's hair changes from a green color to the golden glow of an ordinary Super Saiyan. In Dragon Ball Z: Bio-Broly, Bio-Broly briefly appears as a Legendary Super Saiyan before he becomes deformed by the Culture Fluid. Usage and power The Legendary Super Saiyan form is a powered up version of the first Super Saiyan form similar to the Super Saiyan Third Grade level but unlike Third Grade, Legendary Super Saiyan's speed is "ultra first-class". The power increase given from this form is unconfirmed, though this form is stronger than an ordinary Super Saiyan (which possess a 50x multiplier) but weaker than Super Saiyan 2, (which possess a 100x multiplier). According to V-Jump, Broly's power level in this form during his battle against the Z Fighters on New Planet Vegeta was around the 1,400,000,000 range. Users of the Legendary Super Saiyan form seem to have enhanced regenerative abilities and healing factor in comparison to normal Saiyans. This form is the B-type of the Broly-type Super Saiyan forms - and is the most powered up Super Saiyan form of the three basic types, the B-type Super Saiyan form is referred to as being the "legendary Super Saiyan", due to the user's love of destruction and slaughter - just like the Super Saiyans of legend.Supplemental Daizenshuu Every time Broly transforms into his Legendary Super Saiyan form, he causes the sky and the environment to change color twice, often ending in a gray/dark blue look. Directly before he transforms, Broly's cheeks quiver and then simply rip apart; the same occurs for his eye sockets and chest. It seems that instead of Broly simply enlarging when he transforms, the Legendary Super Saiyan form bursts forth from his body. Despite this, however, Bio-Broly doesn't seem to undergo this sort of transformation when he became a Legendary Super Saiyan. It is heavily implied that Broly was about to transform into the Legendary Super Saiyan form late into his first battle with Goku, although Paragus barely managed to place his son back under his control before he could do so. Unfortunately for the user, maintaining the form usually requires a massive release of a significant amount of energy, if left unchecked, the buildup of energy would destroy the user from the inside out. Keeping the energy might cause Broly severe fatigue as seen before he released his energy in a devastating way and may cause him to revert to his normal or Super Saiyan form and tire him out very quickly. Interestingly, Broly did not suffer from this stigma in his second appearance, hinting that he may have overcome the form's limitations. In this form, Broly's power, speed, strength, energy, and endurance increase drastically, exceeding the power of the Z Fighters at the time they fought him. Since his power level in this form is so massive, Piccolo stated that Broly's ki can be felt all the way from Kami's lookout. Broly has been shown to take extremely powerful attacks without so much as flinching, meaning he was at least twice as strong as the individual Z Fighters who fought him. For example, in his first appearance, Broly fought and completely dominated Goku, Gohan, Vegeta and Future Trunks in their Super Saiyan (Goku and Gohan) and 2nd Grade Super Saiyan forms (Vegeta and Future Trunks), and Piccolo in his Super Namek state, all at the same time, with his opponents being unable to hurt him in the least. Even a Super Kamehameha from Goku at point-blank range failed to inflict any damage to Broly. It was only after everyone donated their powers to Goku that he was able to focus all of their energy into a single punch, and it nearly killed him. In his second appearance, Broly, after transforming into his Legendary Super Saiyan form, goes head to head with Gohan in both his Super Saiyan and Super Saiyan 2 forms, and easily overpowers him. However, Gohan puts up a much better fight than he did last time, and one of his blows even managed to stun Broly. Broly is only then defeated with the combined help from Goku, Gohan, Goten, and Trunks. Broly's physical and energy attacks are also unique. In terms of physical attacks, he often uses clotheslines, crushing moves, and grabs to overpower his opponents rather than lots of fast and powerful punches and kicks like most other fighters in the series use. His energy attacks are all a green shade in color and there are three main types that he uses: a single sphere of energy, a large number of energy spheres being fired at once, and a compact energy sphere that, upon hitting the target, rapidly grows into an enormous energy bomb of huge destructive power. Broly uses and controls the first version to make it very difficult for his opponent to escape from it, the second version to destroy cities, and third and most powerful version to destroy planets, or to counter his opponents' attacks. Broly implies, shortly after murdering his father Paragus, that his Legendary Super Saiyan form is more than capable of withstanding the destruction of New Planet Vegeta. In Dragon Ball Super, the Universe 6 Saiyan Kale utilizes a form that is visually identical to Legendary Super Saiyan. Video Game Appearance In Broly's story in Dragon Ball Z: Budokai 3, when Vegeta sees Broly he mentions the past Legendary Super Saiyans, stating they were unstoppable. In Dragon Ball Fusions a Saiyan named Sesamy believes that she is the legendary Saiyan and trains hard to prove it, managing to become an ordinary Super Saiyan; however, it should be noted that she may have been referring to the standard Super Saiyan form, as it is sometimes referred to as the Legendary Super Saiyan. In Sub-Event: "An Unlikely Pair", Gine tries to stop a group of fighters lead by Rubee and Yamma from killing a Saiyan whom they fear will become a Legendary Super Saiyan (it is unclear if they are referring to the Legendary Super Saiyan form or the standard Super Saiyan form) forcing Tekka's Team to come to her rescue when she is overpowered by the group. Karoly uses a fused version of the Legendary Super Saiyan & Super Saiyan forms while Karoly Black uses a fused version of Legendary Super Saiyan and Super Saiyan Rosé forms. Advancement When powering up to their maximum Super Saiyan power in this state, the user's hair changes from a green color to the golden glow of an ordinary Super Saiyan. Broly uses this fully powered enhancement at the end of his battle with Goku in Broly - The Legendary Super Saiyan and throughout his entire appearance as a Legendary Super Saiyan in Broly - The Second Coming. It is unknown how much stronger this makes the Saiyan than normal as Broly was still easily defeated by Goku's Miracle Blow. Higher Levels Super Saiyan 2|Legendary Super Saiyan 3 Super Saiyan 3|Legendary Great Ape Great Ape|Legendary Super Saiyan 4 Super Saiyan 4|Legendary Super Saiyan God Broly God}} Their also exist final form versions of the Super Saiyan 2 and Super Saiyan 3 forms. Additionally, a Legendary Super Saiyan's Great Ape and Super Saiyan 4 forms appear much different from the usual incarnations of those forms. A Legendary Super Saiyan who manages to take on a godly form also achieves a state much different to either Super Saiyan God or Super Saiyan Blue. Supervillain After being affected dark magic that allows a user of this form to shave off life in order to achieve a new level of power, a Saiyan who possess the Legendary Super Saiyan form can utilize it alongside the Supervillain form, granting them an even more powerful form. The user's hair changes from green to white when utilizing Supervillain alongside the form and the users skin becomes pale. Trivia *Contrary to popular belief, in the Frieza Saga, Vegeta does not state that a Super Saiyan appears every 1000 years, but rather that the last one appeared 1000 years ago (3000 in the English dub and possibly Bardock). It is however mentioned in the PSP game Dragon Ball Z: Shin Budokai. **The legend of the Super Saiyan is mentioned and Broly is believed to be the Legendary Super Saiyan in Shin Budokai, with Goku saying "The Legendary Super Saiyan, a powerful warrior that appears every 1,000 years." Gallery References Site Navigation ru:Легендарный Супер Сайян pt-br:Lendário Super Saiyajin ca:Superguerrer Llegendari es:Super Saiyajin Legendario Category:Saiyans Category:Transformations